


Lonely

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 283: Random Acts of Kindness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

Hup was telling me that Lonely was dead but it took a few minutes before I could understand. It always takes me a few minutes to understand what people are trying to say. Why would anyone want to hurt us? We're nuthin'. Before Lonely came along no one ever paid any attention to me. Lonely said no one paid attention to him either. But we paid attention to each other. I knew his real name wasn't Lonely. It was Larry. He had told me how the alcohol had taken away his job and his family. I told him how when I was a boy my mother would hit me and tell me I was nuthin'. On warm nights Lonely and I would sit on a park bench and watch the stars. When it was cold we would huddle together in the alley until the mission doors opened. Now Hup is asking the nice officer to give me a ride to the mission. I don't really want to go back there. The creamed tuna will never taste as good.


End file.
